


Healing Hufflepuff(s)

by Intern15_NightVale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Conspiracy, Dementors, Goblins, Goblins Are Pretty Protective Of Their Strange Wizard, Harry Is A Good Person, Harry Is Trying His Best, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter Is Trying To Live Under The Radar, Harry Potter Just Wants His Godson To Grow Up Happy And Healthy, Harry needs a break, Healer Harry Potter, Kind Harry Potter, M/M, Magical Creatures, Master of Death Harry Potter, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Newt is a Dork, Oblivious Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Sibling Rivalry, Talented Harry Potter, Time Travel, but fails, reluctant harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern15_NightVale/pseuds/Intern15_NightVale
Summary: Harry Potter didn't want to be a warrior after the war; if they wanted a savior he would only take the title as a healer. Things changed suddenly and rapidly, so he finds himself running from the wizarding world with Teddy. With the help of Death he manages to escape, but still finds himself facing challenges and conflict. And an opportunity at happiness…but only if he lets himself.





	1. A Phoenix's Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to make a fic of this pairing, so here it is. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Kudos and Comments are appreciated.

 

“I am Death, and I make all people equal.”(1)

 

Perhaps, it could have been written off as foolish optimism. Or could be attributed to the fact that he had never expected to be alive this long. Either way, it seemed that the reverence that shrouded his name would never disappear as he had once hoped.

The exuberant praises and the watery filled gratitude did not help with the fact that every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by ghosts of those they had lost, their blood smearing the first place he ever called home.

Yet that wasn’t the only thing that haunted him, no the emerald eyed man looked tiredly at the three items on the nightstand next to him. The wand that he had broken into two and thrown down in the watery depth hoping that no one would ever be caught under its deadly curse. There was the stone that he left in the forest and the neatly folded cloak that he could never discard even if he gathered enough willpower to do so.

He remembered the voice, it had not been what he had expected, its voice could not be described but it had not frightened him. No, he was more frightened by his ability to hear it more than anything else.

He had heard Death the moment he snapped the Elder wand, it had spoken with mirth in his voice. It had told him that he could not shed what he has become, that no one could escape death.

Not even Harry James Potter-Black, the Master of Death, while he would not succumb to death he would always be touched by it.

Harry closed his eyes and stayed in bed, it had been harder to leave the sanctuary of his room as the days passed. Too many people were trying to shove him where they believed he wished to go, even those close to him tried to make decisions for him.

He was smothered and drowning in expectations of those around him.

Harry groaned as he remembered the shock that rippled in those he told he had no longer wished to be an Auror. They had believed he was sick or perhaps still recovering from the battle. Ron had told him that the urge would come around again and to not take too long in joining him in training. Even though if he wished he would be excused from training, since he had survived Mad Eye Moody’s training. Ron wasn’t aware that they were asking him to train the new trainees, Harry knew Ron would not take the information well.

Harry knew it was not what he wanted; since there was a chance he would come across the Death Eaters that had fled. He was tired of conflict and the possibility of someone finding out that he could not die. Death had been insistent that he would follow Harry no matter what occupation he picked.

Death had marked him as his master, since there was the Deathly Hallows symbol on his skin where his heart steadily beat underneath.

Harry knew he could tell no one, especially about Death’s voice that would echo in his head. He had remembered Ron’s comment in his second year about hearing voices no one else could, not being seen in good light even in the wizarding world.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and shortly after Andromeda entered. “Is everything alright Andromeda?”

“Teddy and I are fine, you on the other hand is what I am worrying about. I am not your mother Harry, but we are family even if distantly. It is okay if you don’t want to do anything at the moment, you are still young. You have time. Might be selfish of me, but I am glad you aren’t following your father’s footsteps in trying to become in Auror.”

She saw as Harry looked at her in confusion, “I would support whatever you wished to be Harry, but aurors live a dangerous life and I hope you can be here for Teddy. I see how you treat Teddy, and you make a good father.”

“I am his godfather.”

Andromeda smiled sadly, “I know. Teddy’s father is Remus, but that babe will see you as his father and that isn’t something they would begrudge you.”

Harry nodded but it still didn’t feel like something he would grow used to, “what do you think I should become Andromeda?”

There was a small silence before she spoke, “I know that the Potters were known for their potion making, a few here and there were healers.”

Healers…It was an occupation he hadn’t thought about. A profession that was known to fight against the very thing he had run towards to, death.

He thought of Poppy…. she was someone who for a living had always been there when Harry found himself with a broken bone or in need or urgent care; someone whose profession pulled people from the arms of death against all odds at least in most cases.

“I need to go see Poppy; I want to be a Healer.” Andromeda only nodded in understanding with a small smile upon her lips and Harry took that as his signal to apparate away.

 

 

“Poppy!”

The older woman jumped slightly but relaxed when she saw who was shouting her name, “Harry, you gave me a fright! I hope you didn’t seek me because you got yourself hurt, you just barely survived a battle with a dark lord.” Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck eliciting a grin from Poppy, “what can I do for you Harry?”

“What does it take to become a healer?”

Madam Pomfrey could only wonder what was running through the mind of the young boy before her, the last time she had talked to Minerva, her friend had boasted on the fact that Harry was going to become a fantastic Auror.  Yet she saw it in his eyes, she recognized those eyes she after all had seen them in a mirror once when she was younger. The eyes filled with determination and grief of losing someone, and this boy had lost too many for someone so young. His life was run and filled with ghosts, some he would never escape. “Well Harry, it is perhaps if not more difficult than becoming an Auror. You have to be completely certain this is the path you want to take, and I will tell you from experience it isn’t an easy one.”

“Sometimes we must choose between what is right and what is easy.”

Tears welled up at the corner of Pomfrey’s eyes for she knew those words hung over the boy’s head unfairly throughout most of his life. “You will be my apprentice, Potter. How much you progress is entirely on your dedication, and I will not tolerate any slacking even if you are a hero. You will have yourself tested for any family abilities that could interfere with this profession.”

“Do you mean I have to go to Gringotts?”

Pomfrey nodded, “mend bridges, Potter. I know you do not have the best relationship with the goblins at the moment, but they are the best at what they do. Come to me when you are through and bring your results with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Harry found himself reluctantly in front of Gringotts bank; he saw the guard watched him with distrust as he entered the bank. All movement stopped immediately, “I came to make amends for the damaged I caused during the time of war and to request your services.” A goblin stepped forward, “you are brave to come here, but then again you were brave enough or foolish enough to walk to your death. If you try anything, it will be your last time you see the insides of any goblin bank.”

“First we will talk about the amends you will make to the Goblin Nation.” Harry knew this was coming but it did not matter.

“I have Gryffindor’s sword with me.”

The goblin’s eyes gleamed, “that is a start.”

 

Harry handed over the sword, “I will pay for damages.”

“That will take half of the Potter vault.”

Harry knew it was more of statement from the goblin than anything, “I presumed. Now if we could do the blood tests.” 

The goblin grunted and barked out orders for the two others that were in the room. “You will drink this potion, which will cause unbearable pain. Then you will spill blood upon these parchments that will give you everything you need to know.”

It felt worse than promised as Harry doubled over in pain and just barely managed not to scream out; he had become too used to pain and hardly anything could make him scream in agony anymore. Even through the blood boiling in his veins he heard the voice, ‘ **_Even when you run away, I will still be beside you. I also bestow upon you a gift for the pain you are about to go through, Little Master._ ** ’

The goblins seemed to be more skittish as he left the bank it seems word spreads fast, but Harry had enjoyed the shock on Ragnock’s face when he saw the parchment and understood the power that the wizard before him held. Goblins like every magical creature were not foolish enough to try to escape death’s grasp but they could only imagine the power of a being that held power over it.

It was a small comfort to Harry since the papers that confirmed one thing: Snape was right; Dumbledore had raised him like a pig for slaughter.

 

 

 

 

 

“Potter you look pale, did something bad happen?” Harry handed the parchments to Pomfrey, “O Harry! How wonderful! You are a natural healer! But why do you look like……” Pomfrey soon gave him a calming draught and took one herself, “I’m sorry Harry. If I would have known…”

“I know Madam Pomfrey; perhaps it would be best if we kept the details of these papers between us. The last thing everyone needs is _this_.” Pomfrey hugged the boy as he cried into her side and she couldn’t help but feel anger for the childhood that was stolen from him by someone they had both blindly trusted.

Perhaps one day Harry could find someone who could heal him, Poppy could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) an extract from the Brothers Grimm story


	2. A Chimera’s Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are done and I came out alive, barely. I do not own Harry Potter, but that's a given. Anyways hope you enjoy! Comment or Kudos

“You take the rich and poor alike without making distinctions.”(1)

 

Poppy had encouraged him to take some time off after his unrelenting dedication to finish his internship and becoming a healer. She had mentioned that Japan was lovely this time of year and that their magical community focused on healing magic; and with that she pushed him out of her infirmary.

Harry found himself slightly confused when less and less of his letters were being answered by his friends as his travels continued.

His year of vacation was cut short when during the ninth month he found himself receiving a vague letter from Andromeda Tonks.

 

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I hope you are doing well. I must ask you to cut your journey short and come see me. There is some news I wish to inform you of, which is better said in person. Please come directly to my house when you find yourself in Britain. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Andromeda Tonks _

 

Harry grew worried thinking that perhaps something had happened to Teddy given the urgency of Andromeda’s letter. He had stayed with them before leaving Britain, at that time they both seemed in good health and he enjoyed their company. As the anxiety in Harry grew his magic became more unsettled, almost itching to run wild and complete the wish of its source. As the time passed he found his magic becoming more, and there was no other way of describing it.

Harry saw as Andromeda face as she stood on the other side of the opened door it shifted from worry to warm exasperation.

“Oh Harry…I wanted you to come as fast as possible but not to the extent where you exhaust yourself to near death getting here. Come in and sit down we have things to discuss.”

Andromeda brought the tea and biscuits from the kitchen to the sitting room. He couldn't wait for her to sit since fear gripped his heart too strongly for him to keep his questions for a second longer, “is Teddy alright?”

“Teddy is fine, dear. He is upstairs taking a nap. Such a sweet-tempered child, so unlike my Nymphadora” Andromeda urged him to take his tea and a few biscuits.

“Are you alright then?”

 

Andromeda took a small sip of her cup, “I’m afraid not my dear. And before you start going healer on me I need you to listen. I knew my death would come much earlier than I ever planned, as a mother should never outlive her child. And the loss of both my dear Nymphadora and her husband has drained my weary heart.”

Her hands started to shake too much so she set down her tea, “I am dying, Harry. I knew before you left. I asked Poppy to send you away for a short vacation and to not tell you of my sickness. I knew if you had known you wouldn’t have left my side and I could see you were in of a much-needed break. Every day you were in the infirmary, studying, or coming here to look after Teddy. You were running yourself into the ground...Poppy and I could see you are running away from something and I won't pressure you into telling me. I am aware the wizarding world has failed you my dear, everyone, including myself put the weight we should have held on our own onto your shoulders.”

Tears rolled down her pale weathered face, “I won’t let it happen again Harry. Several things have happened in the wizarding world once you left…things that I hadn’t planned for.  Laws have gone into place restricting magical creatures’ rights—especially those regarding werewolves.”

Confusion hit Harry, “Hermione and Ron surely would never allow that to happen….”

 

Andromeda gave him a sorrowful look, “I’m at the point where my health is rapidly declining, Harry. My last wish is for you to take Teddy and to leave Britain. Go as far as you must in order to keep both of yourselves safe. You no longer owe the wizarding world anything; you’ve done enough for them. Promise me Harry; promise me you will keep Teddy and yourself safe.”

Harry was still in shock but barely managed to whisper a promise.

Harry left her house telling her he needed to go to Gringotts and sort several things out first; it put him on edge to see Andromeda so reluctant to let him leave the house, but she had compromised when he said he would conceal his presence.

He found that many of his friends refused to see him once they realized who he was, others seem cold and detached to him. And so, he found himself here, after several hours of tracking her down, in front of Hermione who looked at him like she looked at Draco Malfoy when he caused Buckbeak’s supposed death. “Hello ‘Mione…”

Harry thought the words she hissed in anger sounded like parseltongue “ _ You  _ don't have the  _ right  _ to call me  _ that!  _ What are you doing here Harry? Why aren’t you still enjoying your yearlong retreat away from the people you abandoned?!”

Her words stung, “Hermione I didn’t abandon anyone, I came back. What is with all these laws? Surely you haven’t forgotten that Bill is a werewolf.”

He was not used to the hate in her eyes being directed at him, “ _ Really? _ You are going to play that card with me Harry. I know perfectly well what  _ he _ is. If laws have prevented Fenrir Greyback from causing havoc, a lot less of damage would have been done.”

“Fenrir Greyback is dead, Hermione. These laws are now affecting people like Bill and Teddy….”

 

He stopped as he saw her eyes change slightly in color and her expression freeze and then all of a sudden, she looked at him in pure fury. “It was your job to keep them safe! It was your fault they were affected by the war! You have always been so selfish Harry. You are the reason Ron was injured and lost one of his arms; you should have been there to have his back! Get out!”

Harry knew that whoever that was, was no longer his Hermione, so he left without another word.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There were few people who would even look at him, and Harry could not bear to face the possibility of the Weasley family hating him.

Lost in his thought he did not notice the shadow that came from behind him and apparated them elsewhere. Harry’s hand was going to his wand, but he was still slightly disoriented from the unexpected ambush. “Harry, you need to stop trying to reach out to people.”

Harry recognized his surroundings it was Neville’s family home, “what is going on Neville?”

His friend seemed stressed as he paced in front of Harry, “word gets around quickly of your sudden appearance. Things have changed Harry and not for the better. No one wants to admit it, but someone is out for you. Rumors are spreading that you are following in Voldemort’s footsteps that you are becoming the next dark lord. Others say that you have experimented or broken the healers’ law of ethics with several patients.”

“I am not….”

Neville turned to his friend and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, “you don’t need to defend yourself against me Harry. You must know whoever is doing this is turning people to their side, whether through money or other means….”

“Like ‘Mione, she wasn’t herself.”

Neville nodded, “I tried to talk to them when the laws where going into effect, but they wouldn’t listen to me or even see me. I got a strange letter from Hermione to meet her in an isolated place once, but I never went through with it. I think memory charms or even potions are being used, and while I have my lord ring which provides some protection, I doubt that would be much of an obstacle for whoever this is.”

Harry felt fear seep into his thoughts, “is there anyone else?”

Neville understood his words without Harry needing to explain, “Perhaps Luna...last I heard she was somewhere in Latin America. I don't think she is coming back, Harry. You should follow in her footsteps...please Harry.”

“What about Poppy, surely she can speak on my behalf to the Ministry!”

Neville ran his hands through his hair making it messier than it already was, “who would believe her Harry?! People know that you are her protégé...they would think she's too biased. No one would trust her word even if she were under Veritaserum. Poppy had a feeling this would happen, she wished me to give you this. Don't look back Harry, you have given enough don't lose Teddy too.”

Neville hugged his crying friend and gave him a letter telling Harry could leave when he was ready.

 

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I have enjoyed teaching you throughout the years you have been under my guidance. I hope you can forgive me for keeping Andromeda’s sickness from you, but we both agreed you needed rest before diving into a healer’s life. We did not foresee the events that happened shortly after your departure. I had hoped with Lord Voldemort's death the wizarding world would have turned a new leaf. Unfortunately, I was wrong, and we find ourselves at this point. I want you to know that I am aware of the rumors spreading about you are false, and as do most of the professors in Hogwarts. I am aware you are still a fighter at heart, so I urge you to be incredibly selfish, just for once in your life. _

_ I have only begged once before and that was for my only sister to be spared from death. I see you as my son as I never had any children, and I beg you to leave for a brighter future. We will be fine, and we wish the same for you. I leave you with the object within the envelope to remember your promises to me and to any patients you may have. _

_ With Love, _

_ Poppy _

 

It was a gold necklace with a small intricate flower pendant that had a pearl in the middle. On the back of the flower it had a small Latin phrase,  _ Dum Spiro Spero,  _ meaning ‘ _ While I breathe, I hope _ ’. Harry remembered Poppy wearing it and rarely taking it off, it was one of the few pieces of jewelry she wore. She never spoke of where she got it from, but she had a small smile when he asked if he could look at it. The small pearl that resides safely within the flower would change in color depending on the mood of the wearer.

 

**_‘Little Master, perhaps it is time for you to go to see the goblins.’_ **

Harry found himself in Gringotts bank and spoke to one of the goblins who seemed to be stuck on how the Potter Lord came into the bank without setting off any alarms. Harry was escorted to his vaults where he took several of books, all the gold that filed his vaults, and rare ingredients that he could use for potions. He still hadn't shaken the need to carry around necessities since running from the Ministry. He had an enchanted trunk that he had worked on since he started working towards becoming a healer; with Hermione’s help it held a library as big as Hogwarts, a pantry filled with food to last him for years, living quarters, and Neville had helped him build a greenhouse that would make many envious.

One of the goblins stopped him and handed him a paper; he recognized it, it was an announcement from the ministry.

**THE MINISTRY DECLARES HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK A NATIONAL THREAT! HE IS ACCUSED OF PRACTICING DARK MAGIC AND BREAKING THE CODE OF ETHICS FOR HEALERS! DO NOT CONFRONT IF SEEN, HE IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS AND ARMED. IF YOU SEE HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK ALERT THE PROPER AUTHORITIES!**

The goblin spoke, “wizards’ politics is none of our business, and you are welcomed to use our floo.”

Harry found himself looking at a worried Andromeda who was aware of the situation. She held the parchment in her trembling hand, “it's time Harry. You must go. I've said my goodbyes to Teddy. Remember my dear, the farther you can go the better.”

As Harry ascended the creaky stairs fear overcame him. He was declared as a national threat meaning that they would never stop searching. A small group of Aurors would always be on his case in order to bring him in.  _ Where could he possibly go? _

Harry did not want to force Teddy into a life of running and hiding, never being able to live life. Glimpses of the small closet on Privet Drive filled his mind, and he promised to never let Teddy live a life of longing for freedom.

He opened the door to Teddy's room and saw the small with a small suitcase by his side. His hairs morphing to match Harry’s, as well as the central heterochromia that appeared after Dumbledore’s enchantments were lifted. His eyes that still mimicked his mother's green eyes, but his father's brown bled beside the pupil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my tumblr if any of you would like to ask questions about this fic (I'll be more likely to answer you on here): [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/intern15-at-nightvale)  
> (1) Also an extract from the Brothers Grimms story


	3. A Far Darrig’s Follow Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last week has been such a pain. This chapter is pretty short, but I might update the next chapter soon depending on how I feel. Anyways, I do NOT own any Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts characters. I appreciate any comments or kudos! Enjoy!  
> FYI: just letting you know that there have been minuscule changes to the previous chapters, it won't effect your understanding of the story if you do not go back and read.

“Indeed, whoever has me for a friend shall never know need.”(1)

 

Harry took Teddy into his arms and they went downstairs for one last goodbye.

Harry's mind was elsewhere since he did not know where they could go where the magical ministry would follow.

**_‘Little Master, you have a choice. To go where non-magicals cannot follow and wizards would not dare to go.’_ **

He saw as Teddy hugged Andromeda tightly and tears began to leave his big round eyes that were mimicking Harry. “ _Where_?” He whispered so quietly no one in the room could here, he did not like to speak to Death, but he would for Teddy's safety.

**_‘The place where my domain interacts with your world…. the veil located in the department of mysteries.’_ **

He wanted to hiss in anger, **_‘Nothing bad will happen Little Master, you and your charge will have a safe passage as long as you wear my cloak as you go through the veil.’_ **

 

: **_Fine. It's not like I have a choice_ ** :

 

Andromeda looked at Harry with confusion it had been a while since he talked in Parseltongue. “This is our goodbye, Andromeda.”

Harry took Teddy into his arms who was sniffling and close to sobbing, “ _sominum_.”

He saw as Teddy's eyes fought against his eyes closing and his breathing became more evened out. Soon the tiny boy was asleep comfortably held in one arm and his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry took out his invisibility cloak and looked at Andromeda who motioned for him to give her one last hug.

“Don't forget to try to find some happiness too, Harry.”

 

And with a soft kiss to his cheek, Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin disappeared under the invisibility cloak.

Harry was in the ministry having wandlessly silenced any noise they would make and catch attention of the people around them.

He saw the veil and never thought he would see it again after it took away Sirius. His skin itched as he got closer, he still didn't like the idea of Teddy going through it. Yet Death had never lied to him before, it had expressed that it couldn't.

 

Harry closed his eyes as he disappeared into the veil and his existence was erased from the world.

 

Harry opened his eyes and they were in the ministry, but it was different. It did not look like this before he had gone through the veil.

**_‘Do not worry Little Master, you have succeeded. You have left the world you were in to enter another one. Only those with my favor can use the veil for its true purpose. You humans would call them parallel universes. And in a way they are, all starting the same but changing when the smallest action or choice. Yet they do not run at the same time.’_ **

Harry knew what that meant, he could be anywhere in the timeline and things could be completely different than he had remembered them.

 

**September 21st, 1914**

 

Harry sighed in relief; he would not have to deal with Grindelwald anytime soon.

Hopefully he would never have to.

Teddy was still soundly sleeping in his arms and Harry made sure that he was in good health with a spell.

He saw as the goblins didn’t seem to notice as he entered Gringotts, and the other patrons were too busy with their own problems to look at the young man holding a child.

“I would like to speak to someone about opening an account.”

The goblin grunted at the man who stood before him who had slightly messy dark brown hair, and eyes he had never seen on another human, but one. Could this child possibly be related to the man? After all, those eyes were like another pair belonging to the evil plaguing most of the European nations. The man spoke in a hushed tone due to the child that seemed to be resting on his shoulder. “Name?”

“Hadrian Evans.”

The goblin’s eyes narrowed, wondering if the boy had given his true name, but he would not question the wizard in front of him so blatantly if it was so.

“Very well, follow me.”

 

The goblin pondered on the boy’s mannerisms, perhaps he was a simple muggleborn, and the goblin who had yet to reveal his name mourned for the prejudice the boy would face in Britain. However, the boy showed some traits of a pureblood; the sharp cheekbones and sharp nose that held his round silver-like eyeglasses. Something that would have cost the boy a hefty amount, so perhaps he was a half-blood. Would the terror that plagued their world even stand for a half-blood relative, perhaps that is why the boy was hiding under a muggleborn name.

“What’s your name?”

The goblin stopped in his tracks, no pureblood or half-blood would ask such a question. Wizards never concerned giving goblins more respect than one should give to someone who handled their money. “Griphook.”

He saw as the man’s eyes widened in recognition, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Griphook.”

The goblin grunted but Harry could see the slight respect that lit in the beady eyes of the goblin who in the future would oversee the account of Harry James Potter.

“Are there any monetary assets you have on you to deposit?”

Harry handed over the enchanted bag that held most of his gold, the other enchanted bag that was safely tucked in his enchanted trunk held enough to buy necessities for Teddy and him to live on. “I have a few things I would like to invest on and I am also looking for a property for my son and I to move into immediately. Maybe a place where I can offer my services; I am a certified healer.”

Griphook looked at the young man before him with awe, because part of him was skeptical about the fact that someone so young could be a certified healer. This part wondered if the wizard before him was willing to treat magical creatures; perhaps he would be willing to treat the patients that St. Mungo’s refused. “I have a proposition, Mr. Evans. The Gringotts Bank is willing to provide you with room and board, and incentives for your services on call when Gringotts desire them.”

Harry was surprised by the generosity that was not usual from Gringotts when they just barely knew a client, “I accept, but I will need to have someone watch over Teddy when I am busy with work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Once again an extract from the Brothers Grimm story.


	4. Sirens Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was impressed by the amount of kudos and comments I got, so I decided to give you guys the complete chapter I already had. Anyways, I do NOT own Fantastic Beasts/Harry Potter characters. I appreciate any comments or kudos!

“You are just the right one”, said the man. (1)

 

The goblins led him to a small building they promised was protected by the best wards Gringotts could produce, even though it was located was in Knockturn Alley.

Harry witnessed that Knockturn Alley was a stark contrast to what he knew when he was younger, he supposed it was because the ban of ‘Dark Magic’ would only come after the defeat of Grindelwald. It was still not somewhere light witches and wizards would be found, due to the nature of Knockturn Alley but also the creatures that congregated here. Creatures that were seen as dark and often seen in a negative light because they held powers unnatural even by wizard standards. Knockturn Alley was much brighter now and many of the shops still ran close to the edge of being illegal.

Harry was relieved that Gringotts had offered him a house-elf, because buying all that he needed would take a while and expose him and Teddy more than he would like. They had gotten a young female house elf named Tinny who cried when Harry had first thanked her. He assumed she wasn’t used to such kind treatment, and he would have to get used to her bouts of tears and wailing. That was fine in Harry's opinion who was still getting used to the fact that he was now fully responsible for a small little bundle of joy.

“I take care of Master Teddy so Master Harry can go to work! Tinny hopes Master Harry has a good day!”

“If you need me all you have to do is get in contact with Griphook at Gringotts. I’ll be back by dinner. Be good for Tinny, Teddy.”

The little boy bounced up to give Harry a goodbye hug and a kiss, and it hurt Harry to see how mature Teddy was already at this age. He knew that Harry had to work, but he also knew that Harry would never break his promise of always coming back to him.

  
  


The goblins had given Harry a week to adjust to his new home because he had a young child with him, but they knew several clients were eagerly anticipating the new services provided by Gringotts Bank.

“Healer Evans, there are clients waiting for you in the first room.”

Harry entered the room to see a very pregnant woman and by the magic that hung around her, she was a mated werewolf. “Hello madam. I will perform a standard test to see that your pups are healthy, and we can address any problems you may have after it.”

The women didn’t hide her surprise of being treated like a human being and Harry could only find himself bitter about the treatment magical creatures seemed to always face. She had cried when she was given a magical picture of her unborn pups, a creation that Harry had invented after being inspired by the muggle method of giving mothers a memento and it could be used as a way to keep track of the health of the fetus. “Thank you. I wish I could pay you more.”

“No, it is fine, just make sure you take care of yourself.”

“Emma.”

“Pardon?”

The woman smiled gently at him, “My name is Emma Greyback, thank you Healer Evans.”

Harry felt a chill run down his spine, could it be possible that this woman was connected to Fenrir Greyback. “It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Greyback.” She didn't notice the way his smile didn't reach his eyes as she was transfixed by the paper he gave her.

The rest of the day was filled with several other creatures who all were similar in disbelief in meeting a healer who didn’t discriminate based on their creature blood.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry found himself smug with knowing that Ollivander was more than just a wizard; he always had the suspicion that the man’s knowledge and cryptic words were something more than old age. Griphook was the one to inform him that he would have to go to the wand shop as the man always refused to leave it unattended.

“Good morning, Mr. Ollivander. I am Healer Evans; do you have a moment for me to conduct a health check-up.”

Ollivander wore his age well, “you are quite young for a healer, but I assume you aren’t completely human as well. I also don’t seem to know you or recognize you, even though you have a British accent.”

Harry’s worry must have showed on his face, “don’t worry Evans, only this old man’s curiosity is going to catch on besides those goblins seem very protective of you. So, I don't think you have to worry about anyone getting any information from those stubborn goblins.”

Harry didn’t take out a wand, since the Elder wand would definitely be recognized by one of the most revered wand makers. Thankfully he didn't really need one to do basic scanning spells, part of Harry still missed his Phoenix core wand who had refused to respond to him after a while.

It almost seemed as if the wand had given Harry some time to grieve before realizing that he would never be able to use it again.

“You aren't using a wand...you're going to attract the wrong attention for that son. How about we find you something?”

Harry hurried after the man who seemed unbelievably quick as the first time he saw him. “I don't think any wand is going to work for me, Mr. Ollivander. I've had one at one point and it stopped working.”

The man paused, “I'm not surprised. To those who aren't trained to sense your presence, will never feel the power you hold. Then again you must be a little more than human to sense it too. I can assure you Mister Evans that there hasn't been a person I couldn't make a wand for.”

Harry was not surprised that Elder wood was used for his wand, however, he was surprised by the core. It was a thestral hair coated in basilisk venom, which according to Ollivander was surprisingly useful in healing spells and unsurprisingly good at curses. The man would only say that, “death is neither dark or light, it is fair.”

Harry had tried to give the man money for the wand but was refused. “Do me a favor instead, I owe a certain item to the owner of Dervish and Banges in Hogsmeade. Give these to him and tell him it's from Ollivander with interest, and I'll call us even.”

He stopped at Ollivander’s words, “your eyes…”

“What about them?” Harry was familiar with having them pointed out because of his mother.

“Nothing…must be my age…but I feel like I have seen them before, not as kind as yours though.”

Harry couldn’t help but feel a slight discomfort at the statement but tried to shrug it off.

Harry knew that the goblins didn't expect him till tomorrow, so he took the small wooden box from Ollivander and apparated.

Harry wished he hadn't agreed so easily because now there were several Hogwarts students that were giving him curious eyes. He ignored them and silently cast a Notice-Me-Not charm which slowly diverted the attention away from him.

“You look a little old to be a student, or ya about to graduate?”

He saw the older man across the counter eyes lingered on him, but Harry presumed this was who Ollivander was talking about. “I graduated three years ago, but I was homeschooled.” it was true with the help of the goblins making transcripts and helping set the appointments to take his N.E.W.T.S and get a certified healers license. “I'm here on behalf of Ollivander, he told me to give you this.”

“Might you be the new healer in town, everyone's talking about.”

“Yes, sir.”

The man shook his head, “no need for the ‘sir’, you be doing a mighty good thing for those folks. A lot of ya kind be going to St. Mungo's instead for the money and the fame.”

Harry wanted to say that he had already had enough of both of those and he didn't need either of them. It went unsaid, because if he had spoken it, it would have raised questions he wasn't prepared to answer.

Suddenly, he felt a cold seep into his bones, a cold he hadn't experienced in a long time. This cold no longer was followed by a green light and scream. Instead it was now full of whispers and promises, never intense as it once had been.

But he knew that Dementors had no business in Hogsmeade and was sure that it wasn't here on its own volition.

Harry bolted before the man could speak once more and saw as students were trying to run away from the paralyzing fear emitting from the creature. Harry could only find himself wondering where in Merlin's name were all the teachers.

In its grasp it had a boy that had similar features to the Lestrange family, and Harry's body reacted on its own.

“ _ Expecto Patronum _ !”

  
  
  
  
  


Newt Scamander didn't expect for this Hogsmeade trip to get so out of control so fast. He had gotten his hands on a Dementor, mainly because he knew that Professor Dumbledore was going to be teaching the Patronus soon. He would be able to study the creature once he learned how to defend himself from it.

The only other person he had told was his friend Leta Lestrange who seemed more intrigued than she usually was. And perhaps that should have been enough of a sign that something was wrong.

Newt knew that Leta was going through a bit of a rough patch with her family. She was the eldest, but she would not be the head of her family because she was born the wrong sex. And tension had only grown in her home when they had finally named her younger brother as the next head of the Lestrange family. Coming from the family that she did, few people in her house or others tried befriending her. Leta's prickly exterior also never helped in making friends either, but that didn't deter Newt who could see that she was just someone wanting to find their place.

She had made Newt bring the creature with him and then open it and lying that she would be able to control it. Leta Lestrange wanted to get rid of her younger brother, the heir of the Lestrange family.

Newt could only watch in horror as the Dementor grew closer to them and aimed for the younger Lestrange. He could feel as all the warmth in the world started to slowly cease to exist. How his breathe looked like a dragon's smoky exhale, and the twisted fear and pleasure on Leta's face as she saw the Dementor begin to prey upon her brother.

Through the screams of other students Newt heard a voice yell, “ _ Expecto Patronum! _ ”

It wasn't a voice that Newt was familiar with, but he saw as the brilliant blue light passed through him. It engulfed everything, and it only took a fraction of a second to see the corporeal patronus in front of them was a giant Basilisk.

The feathered snake launched at the Dementor, blocking them from any further attack and causing the Dementor to screech.

The Dementor quickly escaped and the Basilisk looked around for any other threats, until the creature’s feathered giant head focused on Newt.

Newt turned around and saw a man who was probably older than him by a year or so. He was what many would consider beautiful even with his short stature, it was his rare colored eyes that made the man ethereal. And with that the gentle glow from the patronus disappeared, and Hogsmeade descended into chaos once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: Got to keep a low profile.  
> *Chaos*  
> Harry: Typical.
> 
> (1) An extract from the Brothers Grimm story.  
> Here is my tumblr if any of you would like to randomly say hello: [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/intern15-at-nightvale)


End file.
